Ryou and Bakura RPS
by ryoulover130210
Summary: This is a Role Playing Story... I decided to try it out and see if I can do it! It's about Ryou and Bakura. You are a part of the story and you get to make choices that decide if you go out with either Ryou or Bakura. Bad summary I know! XD
1. Chapter 1: Explanation and Intro

Hi guys

Hi guys!! It's me, Tara!! I've decided that I wanted to do something a little different than your average fanfic… I'm gonna make a sort of RP fanfic!! Now, first off, you have to imagine that you are part of this story… so, when it says "you went to the store" you have to imagine yourself doing whatever it says… now, you guys are probably like, how is she gonna pull this one off? And some of you are probably like, what the hezzy is a RP?! lol Let me explain all of this a little before you start to read this fic… First off, an RP fanfic' is a role playing fanfic… In other words, you are a character in the story, and you have to make choices that end up deciding what happens in this story… So, you're not gonna read this like you would with your average fanfic… at the end of each chapter, I'm gonna leave you guys a few choices with a chapter number next to them. If you want to pick that choice, you would skip to that specific chapter… got it?! Okay, let me get one thing straight… this a Ryou Bakura fanfic. Ryou is the hikari and Bakura is the Yami. K? So, your main choice in this fanfic, is who are you gonna decide to fall in love with (Ryou or Bakura) and how your gonna try to get them to like you… it'll be A LOT of fun once it gets started!! Trust me!! This is the only chapter that I'm gonna leave author's notes on, so good luck!! Oh, and remember, each choice leads to a different ending… whether your ending is bad or good is your decision, so choose wisely!!

Disclaimer: Nopes!! Unfortunately, I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters associated with it… XD All I own is this pitiful excuse for a plot!! sniffle

--

RING RING!! You wake up and yawn. You look at the time on your alarm clock and realize that it's 10:00 in the morning. RING RING!! You groan and reach toward your desk where you set down your phone, and look at the caller ID to see who's calling you. After realizing that it's your dad, you answer the phone.

"Hey honey, how to you like Domino City?!" You growl mentally. You had just moved from Italy to Domino City, Japan a week ago… You've decided that you wanted to finish High School in a different country, and besides, you've always dreamed of moving to Japan, so when the option came up for you to move there, you more than gladly took it.

"It's fine dad…" If only he knew…

"Really?! I'm so glad honey!! I knew you'd like it!! Did you make any friends yet?!" You groan out load, nope, you hadn't made ONE friend since you moved here!! You've been a bit too busy setting up your apartment and shopping to really stop and spend some time making friends… Your father's voice then interrupts your gloomy thoughts…

"Honey, you there?!"

"Yes dad…"

"Did you make any friends?!"

"Umm…. yeah!! Of course!!" He has NO idea!!

"That's great! Well, I hope you don't mind if your silly old dad calls and checks up on you every once in a while…"

"Of course not! I love talking to you!" Hah! You had to laugh inwardly at that thought!!

"Great! Well, I'll see ya' later!!

"K dad, bye!!" You sigh in relief once he hangs up the phone. You decide that perhaps making friends isn't such a bad idea… You get changed, eat some toast, and head out the door… first question, where do you go?!

Man, this story is CRAZY so far Tara!! Let's go where there's some REAL action!! Take me to the arcade!!- Chapter 2

C'mon Tara!! I wanna meet Ryou and Bakura already!! Take me to the mall!! They gotta be there!!- Chapter 3

Ok Tara, to state this blankly, THIS STORY STINKS!! You better hope that this dull story gets better soon!! Take me to the freakin' basketball courts!! There's sure to be some hotties there!!- Chapter 4

OOOOO!! I'm soooo hyper!! XD Make me even more hyper Tara!! Take me to Starbucks, PLEASE?!- Chapter 5


	2. Chapter 2: The Arcade

Ok, you walk into the arcade, and stop when you hear crashing noises and something exploding in the distance. You race to the back of the arcade building, and stop when you see a white haired guy kicking one of the machines.

"DAMN IT!! This fucking machine must be brocken!! There's NO WAY I could have lost!!"

The machine then proceeds to explode in his face. After seeing smoke for a few minutes, it clears, and you that the dude's hair is colored black from the explosion. His hair is even more windswept than usual and all of his clothes are now charred and covered with black. You couldn't help but laugh at this ridiculous sight.

The dude then turns to look at you, noticing you for the first time.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!"

Bum bum bum!! Now you've gotten the crazy dude mad at you!! What do ya' do?!

Tara, you gotta be joking me!! This is soooo easy!! It just HAS to be Bakura!! I'm just gonna raise an eyebrow at him, he's being kinda weird right now!! XD- Chapter 6

Super special awesome plot twist Tara!! I'm just gonna keep laughing at him!! He looks soooo ridiculous like that!!- Chapter 7

I yell right back in his face and show him who's boss!! Oh, and by the way Tara, you need to improve; your chapters are kinda short!!- Chapter 8


	3. Chapter 3: The Mall

Alrighties!! You walk into the mall when you spot two HOT white haired dudes walking towards you. One of them looks kinda crazy and is wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt with jeans and a SMEXY black coat on and the other one is actually really cute and looks kinda like the other dude, but a nicer, softer version of him. He's wearing a light blue and white t-shirt with white pants.

You are soooo shocked that you end up tripping on a bug LOL and falling to the ground. Your purse and the stuff that you bought then fly everywhere, and scatter to the floor with you. Suddenly you feel someone grab your hand and help you up. You look up to see who was helping you, and your gaze falls upon the nicer of the two dudes. You practically melt staring into his choclately brown eyes and blush. Once you're up on your feet, he then proceeds to start helping you pick up your stuff. What do you do?!

YAY!! I hug you and say, I can't believe that I finally met them!! This RPS is like a dream come true!! Anywhoo, I say thanks and drop down to help him- Chapter 9

EWW!! Tara! He's being WAY to nice!! I push him away and start looking at the other dude! He's WAY hotter!!- Chapter 10

I blush and mutter thanks!! OMG!! He is just too cute!! - Chapter 11


	4. Chapter 4: The Basketball Courts

Gosh your mean!! sniffle Anywhoo, you go towards the basketball courts and start shooting some hoops. You're actually VERY good at basketball and even made it to the all star team at your old school!

"Hey, back off of my hoop!" You hear someone snarl and you gasp when you felt a ball hit your head. You turn around and glare daggers at whoever threw it at you, only to be met with dark, menacing, YET SEXY brown eyes.

You growl, that was your LAST STRAW!! This guy was getting on your nerves.

"Make me!" You reply.

The dude just grabs his ball off of the floor and steps back, letting you get a better look of him. You notice that he is indeed VERY hot and that he's wearing a black tight shirt with REALLY SMEXY jeans.

"What the hell are you staring at?! Look, I know I'm pretty damn sexy, but you don't need to be checking me out when you're right in front of me!" He yells in your face.

He then starts dribbling the ball and throws it into the hoop, what do you do?!

Tara!! Why is Bakura soooo mean!! :( I just glare at him, even though it looks more like a pout then a glare, pick up my basketball, and start heading towards another hoop- Chapter 12

I pick up my basketball and throw it at HIS head and scream, "HOW DO YA LIKE ME NOW?!"- Chapter 13

What? Huh?? XD I'm too busy checking out his butt to reply back!!- Chapter 14


	5. Chapter 5: Starbucks

Ok… now you're just scaring me a bit!! XD But very well then!! You walk into Starbucks and dash towards the counter.

"Umm!! Umm!! Umm!!" You say really fast.

"May I help you mam?" The dude taking your order says.

"I want CHOCOLATE!! Lots and lots and lots of chocolate!!"

The dude raises his eyebrow and says, "Do you want one of our chocolate cakes mam?!"

"NO!! I want coffee!! GOSH!! What does it take to get some decent service around here?! I mean, why would I want chocolate?! I just want some coffee gosh darn it!!"

The dude glares at you, "Look, you said it yourself, you want chocolate!"

"Hey!" You yell. "Don't try and tell me what you THINK I just said!! Cuz' you have NO IDEA buddy!! So, just get me a freakin' medium mocha frappuccino and we'll call it even!"

The dude just growls and then turns away to start making your coffee. You laugh softly to yourself, it's soooo much fun to mess with people!!

While you're waiting, you see two boys walking towards a table. One of them looks a bit like he's on the crazy side and is wearing a dark brown shirt with jeans and the other dude looks a lot like the other boy, but he has a much softer look to him and is wearing a light blue t-shirt with jeans.

The nicer looking one smiles and waves at you. What do you do?!

Smile back! He's soooo cute!! - Chapter 15

Glare at him and start to stare at the hottie next to him instead- Chapter 16

Start jumping up and down and start to run circles around them. Then, when your eyes meet the nice dude's chocolate cake your eyes get wide and you stop- Chapter 17


	6. Chapter 6: An encounter with Ryou

Bingo!! U gots it right!! It is Bakura! Anyway, you raise an eyebrow at Bakura and he growls. "Why I outta-"

"Bakura! What are you doing? What happened to the machine and why are your clothes all black?" You turn around toward the voice of whoever was talking and are met with the site of Ryou wearing a light gray sweater with jeans.

He immediately strode toward Bakura and started to try to brush all of the dust off of him but failed. He then sighed and said, "What am I gonna do with you Bakura? You always find a way to get yourself in trouble, don't you?" Bakura just mumbled things under his breath.

You laugh and Ryou turns toward you and smiles. "I apologize, Bakura can get a bit out of hand sometimes!"

What do you say?!

() A BIT OUT OF HAND?! I think that's an understatement!! This guy is a total maniac!!- Chapter 18

() It's alright!! He just lost and kicked it, causing it to explode- Chapter 19


	7. Chapter 7: Two maniacal blondes

Thanks!! Anywhoo, back to the story! You laugh at him so hard that tears start to form at the corners of your eyes. Apparently, the boy didn't think it was very funny and he grabbed you by your collar and lifted you off of the ground.

"What are you laughing at?" You stop laughing immediately and stare into his dark brown eyes. They were soooo pretty and-

"Bakura! What are you doing? You were supposed to meet us IN FRONT of the arcade an hour ago!"

Bakura drops you and he turns toward the two boys who just walked in. "You didn't tell me that over the phone!"

You stare at the two blondes. They were soooo hot!! In the middle of you checking them out, the saner looking of the two of them says, "Who's this? Your girlfriend?" What do ya do?!

() I say, HECK NO!! Although, I wouldn't mind dating one of you two blondes!- Chapter 20

() I say, no no no! Heh, we just met!- Chapter 21


	8. Chapter 8: The pharoah and his pipsqueak

You're mean!! It has to be short so they can make their choices!! I wish I could make the chapters longer too! Anyway, you start to tell off Bakura, who in turn starts to get even more pissed off at you.

"Who the hell are-"

"Hello thief. Somehow I knew that I'd see you here." You hear someone interrupt Bakura and so you turn around and see Yami and Yugi.

"'C'mon Yami, let's just play a few games, alright?" You hear Yugi say. Then, he looks at you and he says, "Hi!! I'm Yugi and this here's Yami! Sorry if he's giving you guys a hard time!"

What do you say to chibi Yugi?!

() C'mon Tara! I just wanna see Ryou already!! I just say, "It's ok; I don't even know the guy!" And then I walk away in search or Ryou- Chapter 22

() YAY!! 'Kura!! I just look at Yugi and say, "Why do you care pipsqueak?"- Chapter 23


	9. Chapter 9: A talk and a video game

It is like a dream come true! Anywhoo, you say thanks and then drop down to help him. After you and Ryou picked up all of your stuff, he looks at you and smiles while saying, "Hi! I'm Ryou and this here's Bakura! It's nice to meet you!"

Bakura growls after hearing his name. "Ryou, you said that you just had to buy one thing, and you've been to almost all of the stores in here, and you're STILL not done!"

Ryou sighs and looks towards Bakura, "I'm sorry 'Kura… I just forgot a few things…"

Bakura then mumbles a few things, but you can't really hear what he's saying. "C'mon Ryou! I'm sick of the mall! Let's get out of here!"

Ryou then crosses his arms across his chest. "I'll make a deal with you 'Kura; if you let me buy a few more things, I'll buy you that Call of Duty 4 game you've always wanted."

Bakura immediately answered, "DEAL!"

Ryou then looks at you and says, "I go through this just about every time I go shopping with him!" What do ya say??

() I say, "I see what you mean! Anyway, I'd better get going, maybe I'll see you guys around some time! Oh, and what's your phone number?"- Chapter 24

() I laugh and then I say, "Anyway, where are you headed next? We should shop together!"- Chapter 25


	10. Chapter 10: LOL

Poor Ryou! XD Ok, you push Ryou out of the way, who yelps and falls down on the ground, along with all of your stuff creating even more of a mess. You then turn towards Bakura and he starts bursting out laughing at Ryou.

"That's a good one!" He says and gives you a high five. "I should've thought of that sooner!"

Ryou, who is now blushing in embarrassment, finally gathers all of your stuff and hands it to you. Bakura then slaps Ryou's shoulder a bit roughly and says, "C'mon! Don't get so flustered! It was just a joke!" He then starts laughing uncontrollably again.

What do you do??

() I laugh with him and start making fun of Ryou. He's such a wimp!- Chapter 26

() I laugh for a little bit and then look at Ryou before saying, "I'm sorry for pushing you down, it was funny though!- Chapter 27


	11. Chapter 11: Shady Bakura

I know!! He's soooo adorable!! Anyway you just blush and mutter, "Thanks…" He then picks up all of your stuff and gives it back to you. He then says, "No problem! That's happened to me before! Anyway, it's nice to meet you! My name is Ryou and the shady guy with me is Bakura!"

You look at Bakura who is leaning against the wall in some shade. Wow! He really is _shady_! LOL Bakura then opens up one of his eyes and Ryou starts laughing. Bakura then growls and looks at you before getting away from the wall and walking towards you guys.

Ryou then looks at you and says, "So, do you-" Bakura interrupted him by shoving him aside, causing Ryou to yelp and fall to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" He snarls. Uh- oh, angry 'Kura alert!! XD What do ya do??

() I just look at the ground nervously and tell him my name- Chapter 28

() I look him right in the eyes and say, "Hey! What'd you go and push him down for? What did he do to you?!"- Chapter 29


	12. Chapter 12: A green sweater?

He is a bit moody isn't he?? Ah well, what can you do!! XD LOL Anyway, you go towards a different hoop when you see someone that looks a lot like the other guy that told you off. He looks a lot nicer though, and is wearing a green sweater with light blue jeans. He's trying to shoot a basket, but being through the fact that he's soooo short, he can't seem to make it. You then shoot a basket from where you're standing, and he jumps in surprise and turns around to face you.

"Oh… You scared me! I'm Ryou and the guy shooting the hoop over there is Bakura! How did you do that?? I'm not very good at basketball…" Aww!! Ryou is soooo cute!! What do ya do??

() I say, "First off, what's with the sweater?! It's hot out here! Second, I bet you're not good, you haven't made one basket since I got here!"- Chapter 30

() I say, "It just takes a lot of practice, I'm sure if you worked hard at it, you'll get better!" You then start to give him some tips on basketball and show him how a real chaompion plays- Chapter 31


End file.
